


A World of their Own

by Daimond_Jade



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Soap Opera, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimond_Jade/pseuds/Daimond_Jade
Summary: Steffy and Liam are on the outs after she sleeps with his father, Bill Spencer. She desperately tries to save their marriage before the arrival of their daughter Kelly, but with Hope returning will it be possible?
Relationships: Steffy Forrester/Original Character(s), Thomas Forrester/Hope Logan
Comments: 14
Kudos: 10





	1. An Unexpected Return

“So... how are things?” Hope Marone asked her step-aunt with a stoic look plastered on her pale face. 

Steffy just stared at her for a moment-not knowing what to do or say to the young woman. It has been three years since she has seen the blonde, but it seemed like an eternity. “I’m,” she paused, a lump formed in the back of her throat while contemplating what to say. She wondered if it was ok to tell her what was going on currently. Hope could be a very understanding person when she wanted to be, but she never extended that courtesy to her. When it came to her, she was just so judgmental and frustrating to deal with. Living out of the country might have softened her up a bit. So, should she take a chance and vent?

The awkward silence that filled the living room of the cliff house was starting to get to them both. Considering their complicated history, Hope wondered if it was a good idea to stop by. She already saw her grandmother and her husband, and no one knew she was back in town except for them and now Steffy. Honestly, she did not know why she came by to see Steffy; and she was hoping Liam would be there too, but he was not. Ah well, he was probably at work or hanging out with Wyatt.

After clearing her throat, Steffy looked up at her and did not know what to think. Her blue eyes were as expressionless as the look on her face. “Things are alright,” she finally told her. She covered her mouth with her wrist in case she got the urge to cough up something again. 

Hope frowned. She could see the weariness in her dark eyes. They were usually filled with fire, but instead they looked how they did the last time she saw her before she moved to Paris. She could not help but wonder if something happened between her and Liam. From what Brooke told her, they were happily married-which is expected because she has done everything in her power to keep them apart; so, she could have him for herself, and she succeeded every single time. 

“Oh, that’s good.” Hope took this time to take in her appearance. She was just as stunning as ever with her long dark hair that framed her sun kissed face and cascaded down her shoulders. She was dressed in a burgundy tracksuit with the jacket zipped up midway over her noticeable baby bump. Then there she was, wearing a pair of dark wash distressed jean shorts that showed plenty of thigh, a white camisole that hugged her waist, and sandal flats with her hair tied back into a low bun. 

Steffy said she was fine, but her body language told a different story. It took her a minute to respond even though she has always been very outspoken, and she kept wringing her wrists. Where was the proud, confident woman ready to take over the world? The woman who sat across from her seemed fragile and broken. As much as she wanted to pry and see if she was being honest with her, she decided against it. If Steffy wanted her to know that something was wrong she would have told her. It is not her business to know anything anyway, so she decided to drop the issue and move on to something else. 

“Well congratulations!” she exclaimed, smiling from ear to ear. “You and Liam must be excited to be having a baby girl.”

Steffy could not help but smile as she placed her hands gently on her abdomen. Despite everything that has happened, she could not help but feel joy about the daughter that was growing inside of her. She was seven months along and anxious to meet the little bundle of joy. She hoped Liam felt the same way too; but considering what she has done that made him leave their home, it’d be a miracle if he even attended the birth. She felt a sense of relief wash over her when Hope did not push the issue further. It was obvious that things were not okay; but her former rival was respecting her boundaries, and she really appreciated it. 

“Yeah, we are.” She thought back to the time they found out they were expecting and how happy Liam was. They had just renewed their wedding vows in the living room with just the two of them and Carter to officiate. Back then everything was fine. Their marriage was solid, and they were going to experience this pregnancy together. But then he found the prenatal paternity test results.

“You should’ve seen the look on Liam’s face when I told him,” She giggled as the fond memory replayed itself over and over in her mind, “he was like ‘OH MY GOSH! STEFFY YOU’RE PREGNANT?! I”M GONNA BE A DAD!’” Her voice became animated, and Hope laughed as she pictured that sight in her head. 

It was sad how things ended between her and Liam all those years ago, and Steffy was living the life she thought she would live with him; married, happy, and expecting their first child. She’d be lying to herself if she didn’t admit that she felt a tinge of jealousy while Steffy recalled the time they discovered she was expecting. As messed up as things were back then it would do her no good to dwell on it and let the bitterness consume her. It would not be good for her mental health, especially since she’s moving back to LA full time per Ridge’s request. All she could do is remember the good times she had with Liam as well as the bad and move on. It was in the past and that is where it needed to stay. 

“Have you both thought of a name?” She inquired. Maybe they were going to name her Aspen in honor of the first child they lost, and the place where they got married the first time. 

Steffy picked up her mug from the end table and took a sip of water before answering, “Kelly.”

“After Liam’s mom,” Hope’s voice lowered to just above a whisper. Isn’t that something, she thought quietly to herself. 

“Yeah, Kelly Spencer,” Steffy gave her a sympathetic smile. She could sense that it bothered her a little and she understood that. Liam was engaged to her first, and they probably would have married if she had not pursued him, but she did and here there are now. She has done a lot of things she regrets; and if she could go back in time, she would tell her younger self to do better, but falling in love with and marrying Liam wasn’t one of them. She did, however, regret how she treated Hope. 

Hope could not help but to smile back at her. She liked the name Kelly and thought it was a great fit. Yeah, she was taken aback a little at that, but it made sense for them to name their first child after the woman who raised him. “That is so pretty,” she tells her, “Pretty name for a pretty baby.”

“Thank you, Hope,” she told her appreciatively. 

This unexpected visit went better than they both expected. They spent the remainder of the afternoon catching up. Hope told her about her life in Milan and how she turned what was once a hobby that she took up while away into a successful business, and Steffy told her about their destination wedding in Sydney, Australia and becoming co-CEO of Forrester Creations. Hope was not surprised that she’d be running the company alongside her father, but Steffy was surprised that she’d left the fashion industry. In fact, she changed her style up from the clean and stylish look she had before. Now, she sported a more casual look but was well put together. It suited her. 

Before they knew it a couple of more hours went by and Hope had to leave to get ready for the welcome home party her dad was throwing for her with Brooke. After locking the door behind Hope, Steffy wobbled into the kitchen to begin cooking dinner. She sent Ridge a text to let him know that she was skipping the party because she had already seen Hope. Honestly, she was the last person she expected to show up at her door, and with things being terrible with her and her husband she did not know what to think about Hope’s sudden return to LA. She said Ridge requested that she move back as a late wedding present to Brooke. 

As always, when it came to Brooke Ridge became like puddy in the woman’s hands and catered to her every beck and call. He would do whatever to make his ‘destiny’ happy and bringing her granddaughter back to live with them would send her over the moon. Only thing about that is that he may have inadvertently caused another obstacle for her and Liam to overcome. Sally was not really an issue for them, but Hope could be. Still, she did not know where her head was at regarding her ex-husband and could not really pinpoint what her motive was for coming to see her. She has been married and in relationships with other people since breaking up with Liam so maybe she was not still holding a torch for him-at least Steffy hoped she was not. 

Once her spaghetti with meatballs was finished, she sat at the kitchen table and looked at her phone to see if Liam texted her back. So far, the only reply she got was her father telling her ok. Liam has not been answering her phone calls and ignored all of her messages. If she had never allowed herself to become vulnerable and sleep with his conniving father, Bill Spencer, they would be having dinner together and discussing the baby. But nope, she was home alone, pregnant, and worried sick about Liam’s whereabouts. He would not even tell her what hotel he’d be staying at. She decided to send him another text asking if they could at least talk before she sat the phone down and took a sip of water while a tear ran down her cold face.


	2. Facing Your Mistakes Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Liam's reaction be when he learns of Hope's return?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey readers! So glad that you all are enjoying the story so far. This chapter will be split up into 2 parts since I'm behind and need to get something out. I'm going to hold myself to a schedule of posting every Sunday. Thanks for reading. Also, I know there was some confusion about Hope being called Hope Marone instead of Logan. Her background was the only one I've changed in this story. She is the biological daughter of Bridget Forrester and Deacon Sharpe and adopted daughter of Nick Marone during one of his marriages to Bridget. There is no blood relation between her and Steffy and Thomas.

Liam sat on the queen-sized bed in the hotel room he had been staying in for the past few nights, leaning forward with his hands clasped. His breathing was steady yet heavy as images of the paternity test and his wife admitting to having sex with his father replayed over and over in his head. Her excuses meant nothing to him. She should have never done it. All because he kissed Sally, and he did not really kiss her. She kissed him, and they were trapped underneath a building. Out of all the men she could have ran to for comfort why did it have to be him? Bill Spencer, his sperm donor. 

A knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts. He reluctantly got up and went to answer it. Of course, it was his older brother, Wyatt, because he was the only one who knew where he was staying. He was holding a bag full of hot food that smelled delicious. It has been a while since Liam has eaten anything, so his stomach grumbled at the anticipation at what he hoped was Chinese food. 

“I figured I’d bring you dinner,” Wyatt told him, as Liam stepped aside to let him in. 

After sitting the bag on the small cherry wood table, he made his way over to the vanity, turned on the faucet, and began washing his hands. Liam took the containers out of the bag and placed them on the table. The smell of chicken and rice and sautéed mushrooms and broccoli invaded his nostrils and his mouth watered. 

“Go ahead, help yourself,” Wyatt reassured him while he dried his hands off with the paper towels that were placed next to the sink. Liam took the plastic off the container that had the mushrooms and broccoli in it and dug into it with one of the plastic forks that came with the meal. No matter how tender the vegetables were or how they melted in his mouth like butter, he could not enjoy the meal. His stomach felt as empty as his heart. 

Wyatt took his food and began eating it while keeping an eye on his brother. He looked well but the sullen look on his face told him he was still struggling with a broken heart. Not only could he not stand to be in the room with his own wife, but the rift between him and their dad was unbearable. He felt like the odd one in the middle, and it sucked that he was trying to play mediator but neither side was willing to talk it out. Bill was wrong for what he did, and the events that transpired leading up to this were not justifications for this. From what he has been told, Bill was just there to comfort her because she felt like she was competing for her husband’s affections with another woman again. One thing led to another and there they all were. 

“I don’t wanna talk about dad or Steffy,” Liam said firmly in between bites. The way he was scarfing down the food one would think he had not eaten in weeks. 

“Fine by me,” Wyatt shrugged. He was going to have to face them eventually, and with Steffy being pregnant he cannot avoid her forever. “But there might be something else you’re interested in knowing.”

Liam gave him a questioning look but did not bother to ask him what it was. With the way things were going in his life, there was nothing he cared about – not even himself. 

Wyatt took a sip of his beer then wiped his mouth with a napkin before telling him in a curious tone, “Hope’s back.”

That is when Liam’s heart sped up. Hearing that name caused his stomach to drop and his throat to clog up. He opened his mouth to speak but instead of words coming out a series of coughs did instead. Wyatt handed him one of the glasses of water, and he took big gulps of the cool liquid. Slamming the glass down on the table, he cleared his throat then asked in a hoarse voice, “What did you just say?”

“Hope is back in town.”

Liam could not tell if he was joking or not, so he just laughed which earned him a dumbfounded look from Wyatt, “What’s so funny?”

“You,” he told him matter of fact then continued to laugh. Last he heard from her, she told him she was never coming back to LA, and as disappointed as he was to hear that - he believed her. 

Wyatt opened his mouth to say something, but he just kept on laughing. He could not stand when him or their dad would just brush off whatever he said and chalk it up to him “joking”. He was not treated like the oldest Spencer son and it irritated him. 

“Well ha-ha, jokes on you because I saw her before coming here,” he tells him in a serious tone while rolling his eyes. 

Liam stopped laughing and looked at him as he sat in his chair with an annoyed look on his face. He never took the guy seriously, but he could tell just by the way he was sitting and looking at the painting of a purple flower in a pot intensely that he was telling the truth. Oh shit! He shot out of his chair with widened eyes and his mouth hung open. 

“Dude…” Wyatt looked at him like he was crazy. He must have really been going through it. 

“You mean to tell me that Hope is in town?” he asked in disbelief. He had to make sure if it was really the truth or not. 

“Yeah, I ran into her on the way to her grandmother’s house to meet my mom there. Apparently, her and Ridge are having a welcome back get together for her.” Wyatt covered the rest of his food up and placed it back into the bag to take with him. He just remembered he promised Gwen and Eric that he would come back for the party so he could catch up with her. Liam went over to the bed and plopped down on it with his mouth still hanging open. After everything that was happening, Hope showing back up was just the icing on the cake. He was not upset about it or anything, he just could not help but wonder what any of this meant. He still loved Hope, even though he rarely talked to her and had not seen her in years. Last he checked, she was fine, but he could not help but wonder how much she has changed since being away. Was she still the sweet, bubbly, king young woman he fell in love with? Did she dress the same? Has she gained weight? Was there a new man in her life?

“And she didn’t call me?” Liam wondered aloud. Wyatt looked at him like he lost his mind. If she needed to call anyone and tell them she was coming back it should have been Wyatt seeing as though they were married and planning to start a family at one point. “Why would she call you? You’re married to Steffy now, and I’m sure she has her own shit to deal with.” 

“Her and I are still friends, you know?” Liam reminds him. They always kept up with each other even though he would call her way more than she called him. 

“Does Steffy know that? Or was she too busy worrying about you constantly going to Sally’s rescue?” Wyatt stood up and began gathering his things to leave. Liam just sat there with his fists clenched at his sides and his teeth gritted. As much as he wanted to get up and deck him in his face, he could not because the man was telling the truth. Despite Steffy’s wishes for him to just stay out of Bill’s business and leave Sally to fight her own battles he was always there to bail her out from their father’s mess. Whether it was getting Jarrod to lie in his article about her clothing or trying to do a good deed and get her, her building back Steffy had a problem with it, and like a fool he did not listen. That is what started everything, but Liam was too prideful to admit his wrongs. It was easier to focus on Steffy’s faults because what she did was unforgivable. 

The thought of it made him want to vomit. 

“Yeah, well…” Wyatt did not know what to tell him. He could see in his eyes that he was in pain, but the news of their ex sudden return caused him to become visibly agitated. Maybe he should have kept it to himself. “I’ll check in on you later.” He was about to open the door to leave until Liam stopped him in his tracks by asking, “Where ya headed? Home?”

A deep sigh escaped from Wyatt’s lips and he shook his head. He did not understand him at all. He was just sulking at his marriage being in shambles few moments ago, but now he was acting all hyped up. Where did the burst of energy come from?

Already knowing what he was going to ask him next, he opened the door then turned to Liam, “Come on dude.”

Liam shot off the bed and grabbed his jacket and room key and left out of the hotel room with Wyatt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah nothing of importance happens in this part because it's all about the Spencer boys. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Part 2 will be out Sunday!


	3. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Bill in love with Steffy or is it obsession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Looks, like there is going to be a part 3 to this. I didn't want you all to go too long without an update so this chapter is all about Bill. There is an explicit scene in this so if that makes you uncomfortably than you are free to skip this chapter. Hope everyone enjoys.

These past few months have been something else for Bill Spencer. Brooke left him for the dressmaker and the woman of his dreams constantly rejected him for that weak, pessimist, vegan of a son of his. Ah, that is right. The moment he turned on him to go save that red headed clown was the moment he disowned him. He gave him everything; a house to live in, money, a nice paying job that he did not qualify for, and a lifetime access to the luxurious Spencer life. How did he repay him? By blackmailing him and trying to take his company away. 

With his left ankle crossed over his right knee, he sat in his living alone drinking a bottle of the finest Greek wine money could buy. He inhaled deeply as images of that night with Steffy flashed inside his head. Steffy was truly a sight to behold – even more gorgeous than Brooke with her long wavy dark hair, smooth tanned skin, pouty lips, and slim muscular physique- he could not take it. Just thinking about her caused the temperature in the room to go up several degrees. He felt the heat all the way down to his loins. He shifted in his white leather upholstered chair to loosen up his black slacks that were starting to get tight in the crotch area. He picked up the small, clear glass of scotch and downed the liquid in one gulp before sitting it down firmly on the cherry wood end table. He just sat there in the front room of his mansion watching the fire burn in its pit. 

He grabbed his cellphone and sent a message to Steffy telling him he loves her and that they needed to talk for the umpteenth time. The messages always got read, but she never responded. She had to still be caught up over his son with his pathetic ass!

The cellphone buzzed in his hand and he sighed in irritation as the name Justin flashed on the screen. He swiped the answer button with his index finger then held it up to his ear and bellowed, “What?”

“I see someone is in a fucked-up mood still,” his low toned voice rang in his ears. Bill rolled his eyes than ordered him to state why he was calling or else he was going to hang the phone up in his face. “I’m just calling to check up on you man,” he got silent for a moment and listened to Bill’s heavy breathing. He was always a hot blooded and short-tempered man, but now he was fussing and shouting at people for absolutely no reason at all. It made sense for him to irritable because of Brooke divorcing him and marrying his arch nemesis soon after, but what he couldn’t understand was why he was all of a sudden so crazy and in love with his son’s wife. 

“I’m fine,” he snapped. Justin knew he was lying. If he were fine, he would be over at Spencer Publications finding some business to handle and not at home sulking over a young woman who would never want him in the way he wanted her. He never left work on time let alone early. 

“No, you’re not. If you were, you’d be here handling these accounts and not at home obsessing over Steffy.”

“Obsessing?” Bill Scoffed, trying his best to hold in his laughter. The mere thought of him obsessing over anything or anyone was comical. He was Bill Spencer for crying out loud. He was tall, good looking, and rich. He had style, exquisite taste, and was a beast in the business world as well as in the bedroom. Why would he need to obsess over Steffy?

“Justin…” He could not hold in his laughter any longer. He knew his right-hand man and confidante was on the other end rolling his eyes as he continued to cackle loudly over the phone. Justin chastised him in an irritated tone, “Man, you need to chill out and focus! You need to be trying to win Brooke back and repairing your relationship with your sons.”

Bill got himself together and wiped away the tears that formed in his ducts from laughing too hard. That cocky attitude and sense of entitlement may have been attractive to some women, but it also earned him a rather raunchy reputation with woman. He was known to many as a charmer with confidence and swagger; that is how he got the nickname stallion because he could be quite noble when he wanted to be. Unfortunately, he was also known to be an absolute dog for how he treated those he deemed as being beneath him. 

“As far as I’m concerned,” he got up from where he was sitting and sauntered over to the mini bar on the other side of the room to pour him another glass of scotch. He downed the brown liquid once more than slammed the glass down on the granite, “I have no sons, and Brooke made her choice. The dressmaker!” He bitterly spat out the dressmaker. Just the mere mentioning of that guy made his stomach churn, and he nearly threw up the contents of the alcohol he had been drinking. 

Justin remained quiet on the other end. He did not know what else to say to his friend, but he could tell just by how slurred his speech was becoming that he had been drinking heavily. It is like his life spiraled out of control ever since he decided to go after Sally Spectra unprovoked. There were other- better- locations for his skyscraper to be built, but when he has his mind set on something there was no deterring him or convincing him otherwise. He knew he was wrong to burn her fashion company down like that. All he wanted was the building, but he destroyed a young woman’s dreams in the process. He has been known to do some underhanded messed up things, but what he did to the Spectras took the cake. People lost their jobs, careers had been shattered, his marriage ended, and his sons hated his guts. He did still have Will left, but he has been neglecting the poor kid to stalk and harass Steffy into being in a relationship with him. 

“There’s still a chance to make things right. Why don’t you call Liam and apologize?” Justin suggested.   
“Apologize? Ha!” Bill rebuffed him instantly. There was no way he was apologizing to that tofu eating soft ass little boy. If anything, he needed to apologize to him for trying to steal his company and cheating on the best thing that ever happened to him with the circus freak.   
He made his way up the stairs with a glass of whiskey in one hand and his phone in the other. He needed to hurry up and get Justin off the phone because the crotch of his pants was getting tight. He was listening to what he had to say somewhat but could not help but think about Steffy and their glorious night together in her grandfather’s guest house. 

“If those sons of mine ever come to their senses then they have my number. I’ll talk to you later,” he disconnects the call then tosses his phone on his ivory champagne colored comforter. He goes into his private bathroom and turns on the shower. After stripping out of his clothes and tossing them into the laundry hamper, he steps inside, and closes the sliding glass door behind him. As the cold water sprayed onto him from the shower head, he grabbed his member that was rock hard and erect. He closed his eyes and imagined Steffy’s soft, delicate hands grabbing him like that and giving him long, slow strokes. As the cool water continued to drench his black hair and olive toned skin, he couldn’t help but feel her luscious lips on his and her hands wrapped firmly around his shaft and pumping him until he felt cum escape the tip of its head. His breathing quickened as she sped up the pace. Her gorgeous green eyes gazed into his with a look filled with desire and lust; it drove him nuts. He grunted as she continued her strokes going faster and faster as she licked her bottom lip seductively. She breathed out his name and asked him if liked it to which he replied in a croaked tone, “Yes! Keep going.” 

With a sly smirk, she did as she was told. He felt the pressure build up inside of him and the heat in his balls. Just a little bit longer and he released himself, covering her hands and stomach with his nut. Breathing heavily, he opened his eyes and saw his jizz all over his hands and shower wall. Damn, something else for the maid to not want to clean up. He grabbed the bar of soap off the stand and washed himself up, making sure to clean his penis thoroughly. He wasn’t one to pleasure him like that, but he couldn’t help. Steffy was the only woman who had that kind of effect on him. Not even Brooke could make him do what he just did. 

Once he was done cleaning himself, he shut the water off then got out. He grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around his waist. He went back into his bedroom and grabbed his cellphone off the bed. Fuck what Justin was saying. Him and Steffy were meant to be together whether she realized it or not. Deep down she still loved him despite being pregnant with his granddaughter. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he swiped through his phone until he found Steffy’s contact information. He sent her a text message, telling her that he loves and misses her. She is the only woman for him and always has been. It did not take long for her to respond back, telling him to leave her alone. They will never be together like that and she loves Liam. He could not help but chuckle. What was it about that boy that she loved so much? It seemed like no matter how many times he hurts her she just can never let him go. Years of fighting with Hope over him still did not deter her, but Bill was going to make sure that Liam would never disappoint her again. He would see to it that she realizes she could do so much better, and he was the man she deserves.


End file.
